Sa ad Ibraham Sa ad Al Bidna
Sa ad Ibraham Sa ad Al Bidna is a citizen of Saudi Arabia, who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Al Bidna's Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 337. The Department of Defense reports that Al Bidna was born on May 11, 1978, in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat on a plastic garden chair, with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Al Bidna chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal.Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Sa ad Ibraham Sa ad Al Bidna's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 102-116 Administrative Review Board hearing Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. The factors for and against continuing to detain Al Bidna were among the 121 that the Department of Defense released on March 3, 2006.Factors for and against the continued detention (.pdf) of Sa ad Ibraham Sa ad Al Bidna Administrative Review Board, May 2, 2005 - page 41 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Transcript Al Bidna participated in his Administrative Review Board hearing.Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Sa ad Ibraham Sa ad Al Bidna's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 127 Repatriation Al Bidna was repatriated with thirteen other men, on June 25, 2006. References Category:Living people Category:Saudi Arabian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1978 births Category:People from Riyadh Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released